Travaux Pratiques de PhysiqueChimie
by Greatbakafiredevil
Summary: Un petit SetoJoey! Mettons tous la main à la ... pâte! Lol!


Voilà un petit one-shot « passe-temps » ! Lol !

Kaiba/Joey : Et vive les passe-temps qui n'avaient rien demandé !

Laure : Evitez de trop vous plaindre …

Flo : … une death-fic est si vite arrivée !

Laure : Les homophobes, besoin est-il de vous préciser que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ? On les préviendra jamais assez ceux-la …

Flo : Pour Kaiba, on sait que son prénom est Seto mais …

Kaiba : ON A PAS ELEVE LES MOUTONS ENSEMBLE !

Laure : … Toujours aussi aimable, lui !

Flo : On se refait pas !

Joey : Et c'est moi qui en fait en partie les frais !

Kaiba : … LA FERME !

TRAVAUX PRATIQUES DE PHYSIQUE-CHIMIE

Dans un lycée, en fin de journée, les élèves rentraient paisiblement chez eux. « Paisiblement » ? Ce n'était pas véritablement le terme exact ! En effet, on pouvait entendre le bruit d'une dispute au premier étage. Deux adolescents se hurlaient dessus à qui mieux mieux, entourés d'un groupe de personnes qui soupirait, lassé de cette scène récurrente.

Joey : J'VAIS TE PETER LA GUEULE, KAIBA ! (Flo : Ca commence bien !)

Tristan : Joey ! Tu veux pas te calmer ?

Joey : MEME PAS EN REVE !

Kaiba : SI T'ES PAS FICHU DE MELANGER DEUX ELEMENTS CHIMIQUES, J'VOIS PAS POURQUOI TU FAIS DES ETUDES !

Yugi : Kaiba, tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

Kaiba : C'EST PAS MOI QUI AI BESOIN D'UNE GREFFE DE NEURONES !

Joey : SI TU M'AVAIS DONNE LES BONNES PROPORTIONS, AUSSI, HEIN ? (Se muant en une colère froide) C'est vrai que Môssieur Kaiba ne travaille pas en équipe ! Nous ne sommes que des boulets à ses yeux !

Kaiba : Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de pertinent, Wheeler !

Téa (la psychologue ! ; Flo : ELLE ME SAOULE ! Laure : Pourquoi tu la fais intervenir, alors ? Flo : J'vois mal les gars avoir de l'intuition féminine ! Ensemble des gars de YuGiOh : Pas vraiment, non !) : Tout est sujet à dispute avec vous deux !

Bakura : Le prof de Physique qui les oblige à rester après les cours pour ranger, ça ne risque pas de les calmer !

Kaiba : J'AI UNE ENTREPRISE A DIRIGER ! J'AI PAS LE TEMPS POUR CES GAMINERIES ! IL AURAIT DU SEULEMENT LE DIRE A WHEELER !

Joey : … T'AS DIX-SEPT ANS ET T'ES ETUDIANT, NON ? QUE CA TE PLAISE OU NON, TU OBEIS AU PROF !

Les autres (préférant prendre la solution la plus pratique … la fuite !) : On doit rentrer, là ! On vous fait confiance pour ne pas mettre le feu au bahut et vous entretuer !

Les deux restants : … NE NOUS FILEZ PAS UN COUP DE MAIN SURTOUT !

Yami Yugi : Loin de nous l'idée de vous déranger ! Vous avez l'air de très bien vous démerder tous seuls ! A plus !

Joey : Super le soutien !

Un petit bonhomme, le professeur de Physique, passa, à ce moment et remit la clé de la salle aux deux perturbateurs, le tout avec le sermon d'usage et ne tenant pas compte des regards de tueurs qui lui étaient adressés.

Kaiba (entré dans la salle de Physique et ressortant de suite en se rendant compte que son « collègue de travail » ne l'avait pas suivi) : WHEELER ! ON VA PAS Y PASSER LA SOIREE ET JE NE COMPTE PAS TOUT ME TAPER TOUT SEUL ! RAMENE-TOI LE DECEREBRE ! A MOINS QUE TON NEURONE NE SOIT DEFAILLANT UNE FOIS DE PLUS !

Joey (préparant un poing pour attaquer … et préférant continuer en paroles !) : TA GUEULE ! DE TOUTES FACONS, ON EST OBLIGE DE SE LE TAPER A DEUX ! ET JE NE COMPTE PAS TE LAISSER LE « PRIVILEGE » DE FAIRE TOUT LE TRAVAIL ET BALANCER A QUI VEUT L'ENTENDRE QUE MÔSSIEUR KAIBA A ENCORE TOUT FAIT !

Kaiba (de retour dans la salle de classe !) : Tu es vraiment pathétique, Wheeler …

Joey (sur ses talons) : BREF !

N'importe qui aurait cru que la pauvre salle avait subi une invasion de barbares contemporains !

Joey (le choc passé !) : … Les secondes sont passés derrière nous, on dirait ! Pfff ! C4est vraiment dégueulasse ! (Empoignant un balais et une pelle) Plus vite on commencera et plus vite ça sera terminé !

Kaiba : Perspicace, Wheeler !

Joey : Arrête avec tes « Wheeler » ! On va passer un bon moment à bosser ensemble que ça nous plaise ou non et on dirait que tu ne connais même pas mon prénom !

Kaiba (accompagné d'un rictus de « dégoût ») : Joey …

Joey : Bien … Seto ! Tu fais le devant de la salle et moi, le fond ? (On se voyait mal parler de l'avant et de l'arrière de la salle ! Imaginez Joey en train de dire « Oh oui ! Fais-moi l'arrière » ! Lol !) Ca t'ira ? (Ah ben non, le lemon arrive plus tard !)

Kaiba (bon gré, mal gré) : Ouais …

Tous deux s'exécutèrent. Tout se passait assez bien, jusqu'à ce qu'une poubelle ne vienne mettre son grain de sel entre les deux techniciens de surface d'un jour … Sacrée poubelle verte ! (Flo : DAMIEN ! ARRETE AVEC LE VERT ! Damien : La verte attitude ! Laure : Vive Green Peace ! Flo : … Plus ça va, plus ça empire !) Elle tombait bien celle-la ! Bizarrement placée au centre de la pièce, comme si le Destin avait prévu les frasques de Kaiba et Joey en Chimie ! Tous deux se précipitèrent vers la « petite bestiole » remplie notamment de papiers, afin de la vider.

Kaiba (d'un côté) : Lâche cette corbeille ! Je m'en occupe !

Joey (de l'autre) : Je le fais ! C'est bon !

Tiraillée des deux côtés, la pauvre poubelle valsa au-dessus d'eux, se déversant par la même occasion sur les deux élèves … (Flo : C'est cradeuh ! Laure : 'Va falloir les laver après ! Joey/Kaiba (fuyant d'un commun accord !) : NAAAAAAAAAAAN !)

Joey : C'est malin !

Kaiba (se frottant la tête, se collant les doigts et les cheveux dans un chewing-gum !) : Parles pour toi, Wheeler !

Joey (sarcastique) : Ca y est ! Il a encore oublié mon prénom !

Kaiba : MAIS AIDES-MOI AU LIEU DE PARLER POUR RIEN DIRE !

Joey : Quelle idée d'être aussi grand ! (Flo : C'est vrai que tu es un nain de jardin … au moins ! … Ch'uis minuscule à côté ! Snif !) Penches-toi !

Lançant un regard noir, promesse de souffrances à venir, à son vis-à-vis, Kaiba obtempéra. Il sentit les doigts du blond passer sur sa nuque et un frisson irrépressible lui parcourut l'échine. Mécontent de cette réaction – selon lui, purement physique ! - , il jeta un coup d'œil à son « sauveur » qui semblait uniquement concentré sur sa tâche.

Joey : Yeurk ! Ils peuvent pas jeter leurs chewing-gum dans un papier, non ?

Kaiba (amusé malgré lui) : Tu fais dans l'écologie, maintenant ?

Joey (entrant dans le « jeu ») : Et tant bien même que ce serait le cas ?

Ils se regardèrent, choqués. Depuis quand « fraternisaient »-ils ? Le pire fut quand Joey se rendit compte qu'il avait gardé sa main dans les cheveux de son « ennemi »

Joey (enlevant sa « petite mimine », se tournant pour reprendre contenance mais, prenant tout de même une teinte cramoisie non répertoriée !) : C'est bon, t'as plus de chewing-gum (Changeant de sujet, à la manière « Joey ») … A ta place, je me laverai les cheveux, dès que je rentrerai !

Le châtain retint difficilement un rire. La situation devenait vraiment amusante, pour lui, du moins.

POV Kaiba 

C'est moi ou je le gêne ? (Le matant sans vergogne et avec ironie) Alors, on aurait donc les mêmes « orientations », blondinet ? Ca ne serait pas digne de moi, si je n'en profitais pas un peu !

Fin POV Kaiba 

De son côté, Joey se fustigeait mentalement. Depuis quand il s'imaginait Kaiba sous la douche ? Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

POV Joey 

(Exorciste à ses heures perdues !) Hors de ma tête, petites images ! … Petites, petites, c'est vite dit ! Depuis quand je fais dans la taille « Ecran de cinéma », moa ? Que je sois gay ne soit pas nouveau, ça, c'est ok ! (Flo : Comme quoi, chers lecteurs, on en apprend tous les jours ! Lol !) Par contre, FANTASMER SUR KAIBA ! CA TIENT DU DELIRE ! (Flo : Le mien … accessoirement ! Laure : Qui commence vraiment à devenir le mien aussi … Vive les filets de bave !)

Fin du POV Joey 

Kaiba : Joey ?

Joey (nerveux et crispé !) : Ouais ?

Avec un froncement de sourcils purement Kaibaesque, il s'approcha du blond qui reculait.

Kaiba (la main posée, sur le mur, près de son visage !) : A quoi tu joues ?

Joey (coincé contre le mur ! Laure : En sandwich ?) : J'pourrai te poser la même question !

Kaiba : Mais, je ne joue pas ! De toutes façons, au Duel de Monstres, j'te bats et ça ne date pas de ce soir.

Joey : Merci de me le rappeler ! JE N'ETAIS PAS SUFFISAMMENT AU COURANT !

Kaiba (genre « Il est tombé dans le panneau ! J'le tiens » ! Laure : « Etienne, Etienne, Etienne … Han, tiens le bien ! ») : Tu veux que je me fasse pardonner, peut-être ?

POV Joey 

Kaiba … « Se faire pardonner » ? Ce regard … oh, oh, ça sent le roussi !

**Fin POV Joey**

Il voulut prendre la fuite mais, semblait pétrifié sur place, les yeux perdus dans ceux de Kaiba.

Kaiba (sarcasme en plein !) : T'es plus bavard, d'habitude ! Bon, tant pis !

Il attrapa fermement Joey d'une main sur son col de chemise. Profitant de sa surprise, il rapprocha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser, le tout sans crier gare. Il n'hésita pas à meurtrir ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre enfin la bouche, répondant à son baiser.

Kaiba (se séparant momentanément du blond !) : Ah, tu es enfin … réceptif ! (Laure : NAN, Gojyo … Range tes antennes !)

Joey : Mais … MAIS, TU M'AS EMBRASSE !

Kaiba : Quel sens de l'observation remarquable !

Joey (les yeux vont bientôt lui sortir de la tête !) : Mais … MAIS, TU ES GAY ! HOMO !

Kaiba : Tu t'en es rendu compte ? 'Y a du progrès ! C'est pas pour te traumatiser davantage mais, il semble que tu sois dans le même cas !

Joey (agressif … Le retour du caniche ! Lol !) : Ouais et alors ?

Kaiba : Ben, il est où le problème alors ?

Joey : OU EST LE PROBLEME ? JE TE DETESTE, TU ME DETESTES, NOUS NOUS DETESTONS !

Kaiba (homme d'affaires dans l'âme qui ne lâche pas son os ! ; Laure : Pitt Bull Kaiba, quoi …) : Se détester ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! On se tape mutuellement sur les nerfs mais, je connais un bon moyen d'évacuer toute cette tension !

Joey (quand même pas naïf à ce point et essayant de se dégager, sans succès !) : Lâche-moi !

Maintenant ses poignets, Kaiba entreprit de lui suçoter le cou avec application. Ils glissèrent peu à peu de contre le mur sur le sol.

Joey (se retenant tant bien que mal de se laisser aller !) : Arrête …

Kaiba : Arrêter en si bon chemin ? N'y pense même pas !

Il poursuivit son exploration et défit les boutons de la chemise de Joey, en profitant au passage pour caresser son torse et souriant de le sentir frémir sous ses doigts. Le sentant proche de céder, il se fit plus pressant et descendit jusqu'à son jean, ne se gênant pas pour passer sa main sur la bosse qui s'y formait, se délectant des bruits délicieux qu'émettait celui qui deviendrait prochainement sous peu son amant. Il s'arrêta et un regard chocolat voilé par le désir et la colère de s'être fait avoir, ne rendit son sourire que plus éclatant. Ce qui agaça sa « proie » qui commença à le déshabiller, confirmant son intention d'aller jusqu'au bout. Ne voulant pas laisser l' « avantage » au blond, il fit de même avec lui, se retrouvant donc nus au final. Le châtain commença à doucement insinuer un doigt préalablement léché dans l'intimité du blond (Flo : Ca risque de coincer sinon ! Il était une heure du matin quand on a écrit ceci ! MILLE EXCUSES AUX LECTEURS ! Lol ! Laure : Beuh … 'Y en a qu'aime ça quand c'est sec !). Le sentant se détendre, un deuxième rejoignit le premier puis, n'y tenant plus, il les retira. Un grognement d'insatisfaction l'enjoignit à pénétrer le blond qui se crispa tout d'abord. La douleur céda rapidement place au plaisir et Kaiba put accélérer ses mouvements de reins. Quelques instants plus tard, les gémissements atteignirent leur paroxysme et un Kaiba en sueur retomba lourdement sur son amant, épuisé. Tous deux ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, à même le sol.

Le lendemain matin, de … bonne heure !

Des bruits de voix firent réveiller Joey. Une grimace lui échappa … son dos lui faisait mal. (Flo : Tu m'étonnes ! Le ménage et Kaiba d'affilée !) Son matelas était plus dur que d'habitude et un poids était sur son torse … Il ouvrit grand les yeux pour découvrir Kaiba, endormi.

Dans le couloir,

Tristan : JE VOUS DIS QU'IL N'EST PAS RENTRE CHEZ LUI ! J'AI ESSAYE DE L'APPELER TOUTE LA SOIREE !

Yami Yugi (bâillant avec le reste de la bande) : Je vois mal Kaiba en train de le torturer ! (Flo : Ca dépend du genre de tortures auxquelles tu penses, Atemu ! Hi, hi !)

Tristan : TU CROIS QUE CA M'AMUSE DE ME RAMENER A QUATRE HEURES ET DE FORCER LA SERRURE DU BAHUT POUR VERIFIER QU'IL EST PAS MORT ?

Les autres (endormis contre le mur !) : …

Tristan (perdant patience !) : DEBOUT !

Dans la salle,

Panique à bord ! Envoyant valser un Kaiba le prenant pour son « doudou », Joey essayait de se rhabiller tant bien que mal !

Kaiba (se frottant les yeux) : Kwa ? Pourquoi tu t'agites comme ça ?

Joey : Les autres sont là ! Je vais leur dire quoi, moi ! Une excuse … J'dois trouver une excuse !

Kaiba (enfilant son boxer) : Pfff ! Tant de cinéma pour ça !

Tandis que Joey se vautrait à chaque pas, Kaiba, pas plus gêné que ça, ouvrit la porte et balança ses quatre vérités à la volée …

Kaiba : Nous ne sommes pas morts, j'me suis envoyé en l'air avec Joey et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer ! Bonne journée !

Joey (horrifié !) : SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Tristan (voulant embarquer un Joey rhabillé à l'arrache !) : JOOOEEEEYYYYY !

Kaiba (se réappropriant « son bien » !) : Hé ! (Regard qui n'incite pas au moindre commentaire !) T'y touches pas, ok ? 'L'est à moi ! Putain ! On peut même plus dormir tranquille ! Allez vous recoucher, merde !

Claquant la porte au nez d'une bande plus qu'hébétée, il se rhabilla et tira un Joey ne sachant plus quoi faire derrière lui.

Kaiba : On va chez moi ! On aura la paix, au moins !

Joey (reprenant du poil de la bête !) : Je suis à toi ?

Kaiba : Hein ?

Joey : C'est ce que tu as dit !

Kaiba : Et alors ? Ca te pose un problème ?

Joey (avec un sourire en coin) : Du tout !

FIN !

Flo (bâillant) : Et voilà ! Petit délire terminé !

Kaiba (aboyant … pour une fois que c'est pas Joey !) : TU AS OSE LE FAIRE !

Flo : Oh … Arrête, c'était tout « mimi » !

Joey : « Mimi » ? C'est pas toi qui as mal au cul après !

Flo : Plains-toi !

Kaiba : … MIMI ?

Flo : Tu veux que je le reprenne, version trash et que tu … « trinques » ?

Kaiba (réflexion faite !) : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Laure : ARRETEZ DE BEUGLER COMME DES ANES ! Pour la version trash, euh … pourquoi pô …

Kaiba : N'Y PENSE MEME PAS !

Laure : Comment ça « Je suis perverse » ? C'est pô vrai !

Kaiba : ET POURQUOI TU L'AS CONTAMINEE, HEIN ?

Flo : Je suis un virus, c'est nouveau, ça !

Laure : Beuh … Y avait pas besoin de grand-chose ?

Kaiba : DIS QUELQUE CHOSE, TOI ?

Joey (relisant la fic !) : … Hein ?

Kaiba (ne se contrôlant plus !) : J'VAIS LES TUER !

Les trois autres (prenant la poudre d'escampette !) : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH !


End file.
